Love On The Rocks
by NeutronStarsCollide
Summary: And to think it all started with a rock on the pavement? Almost unbelievable. Shizaya. Lemon / smut. R&R. Giftfic


**A/N: **This is a fic of firsts. This is my first yaoi smut fanfic and my first Durarara! fanfic, so I'm sorry if you hate me and I butchered the characters, which I totally think I _didn't_, but whatever. (/ shrug )

This is a giftfic for xCrypticAngelx whom I know IRL and I am giving this to for Christmas on account that I have no moolah to spend, lol

_So be warned:_ This fic does include man on man smexiness! It's rated M for a reason ^ w^

**Disclaimer: **Story is mine, but not the characters! They belong to that awesome Japanese person who I cannot name at the moment, but you know what, it ain't me xC

**ENJOY CRYPTIC! (/ super fangirl heart-glomp )**

* * *

Love on the Rocks!

"I-ZA-YA-KUUUUUN!" Shizuo's angry shout was followed with a deafening crash as a vending machine collided with the pavement not even two inches from Orihara Izaya's feet.

Izaya smiled devilishly, continued to run from the torrents of vending machines and sign posts that slammed past him. It really was a wonder that they kept replacing those things. Had no one thought to arrest the man at large for displacing them? On second thought, they were probably too scared of his brute strength to for that.

Shizuo chased his rival, muttering "kill him, kill him, kill him," all the way. Eventually, the two came to an alleyway with a dead end. Shizuo grabbed the in lid of a dumpster, raising it over his head as he chucked it mercilessly at Izaya. The informant dodge-rolled to the side, taking out his switchblade, not missing a beat.

"You are terribly predictable, Shizu-chan. Can't you make our little game more exciting?" Shizuo grunted unhappily, prepared to grab the nearest object and fling it at him again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Shizu-chan. You never were a good sport," Izaya continued, dashing toward Shizuo, knife poised. Shizuo gave a sadistic smile as he grabbed a "dead end" signpost from its concrete base However, just when their destructive forces should have exploded against each other, Izaya—

—tripped.

His loafers caught the edge of a mischievous bump on the sidewalk and he slammed into a Shizuo, face first. Their lips connected harshly, as did their bodies, and both men came tumbling down. Mouths mashed onto each other, teeth crashing and straining against the other set. For the briefest of moments, their tongues shared warmth.

Stunned, Izaya and Shizuo stared at each other. Izaya, however, was quick to resurface. His face became coy, immediately, leering at Shizuo in mock-seduction.

"I didn't know you liked me so much Shizu-chan. Trying to seduce me on the first try? Even I've got more class than that, Shizu-chan!"

Utterly embarrassed, and uncomfortable to the point of frustration, Shizuo yelled, "I-ZAAAAA-Y—" As Shizuo tried to strangle the goddamn life out of that goddamn flea, before he'd known it, said flea was already bounding away to safety, his annoying and raucous laughter grating against Shizuo's ears; a knife plunging into the sensitive canal.

Shizuo glared angrily at the sky and blew all the air from his lungs in a discontented heave. His sunglasses distorted the colors of the evening sky, hiding the bright gleam of the orange hues from his brown eyes. Hesitantly, he touched his lips.

He'd… He'd kissed Orihara Izaya… hadn't he?

_NO GODDAMMIT, WAIT! It was an accident!_ Shizuo reasoned with himself. He wrestled with the thought, unsure. All the while, Ikebukuro kept with its flow, blissfully unaware of the musings of its strongest man. Said man simply lay there, not bothering to move an inch as the sun set below the horizon, disappearing to grace another soul with the warmth and assurance of day. But Shizuo didn't feel assured. One white hot thought etched itself carefully into his mind:

If this so called kiss had been an accident—if this was supposed to be a meaningless, if not merely irritating occurrence of "just another day in Ikebukuro"—why was Shizuo's heart acting so crazily?

* * *

Izaya considered running until his feet simply gave out under him. But what was the point in that? What would he gain except for some stupid ass foot ache and a scolding from Namie that she hadn't been paid yet?

What, in fact, would he even be running _from_?

Izaya hadn't done anything wrong… Except for maybe trip, but that was more a retarded fluke of Mother Nature, so it didn't really count. Izaya couldn't possibly acknowledge that brief, clumsy contact between his and Shizu-chan's lips a kiss… Could he? At the thought, the brunette slowed his pace, stopping in the shadows of East Ikebukuro Park.

His most hated rival… Heiwajima Shizuo.

He told himself that the only reason the bitter annoyance was still on the damn earth was because wasn't rotting in his grave—either that or far, far away. And yet still he asked himself if placing the two of them on the opposite ends of the earth would change that fact that he was alive. Most likely not.

Izaya touched his lips. Meeting Shizuo was unavoidable. Ikebukuro could only stretch so far; it would make a sad excuse for the opposite ends of the earth.

For the first time, in perhaps, ever, the informant was not worried about "what" but "when." And if the time didn't come to him, he'd come to it… Or maybe, that was the same thing.

"Oh, Izaya!" Simon's voice thundered, "Did you come to eat sushi? Sushi is good! Sushi will take away all you troubles!"

Izaya jumped. What the fuck? What was he now, a damn girl? Izaya answered with a feeble imitation of his usual flamboyance. "Maa, maa, Simon, I'm too busy today."

"No one is too busy for good sushi!" Simon replied, but the answer barely reached Izaya's ears as he continued down the streets of Ikebukuro.

* * *

After finally lifting himself off the ground, Shizuo wandered absentmindedly towards his house. He didn't think about Izaya, or this day or that kiss that shouldn't have been a kiss, or the fact that he wished he could get another chance to figure out the rapid beatings over his heart every time he thought of the possibility of doing that again. Instead, Shizuo forced himself to keep his mind dutifully blank, easily avoiding crowds since people parted like water at the sight of him. A familiar metallic neighing and a sprint of black color reminded Shizuo of Celty's firm and blunt advice.

It was no secret that respected her highly and suddenly Shizuo wondered if taking this problem to her would change any good opinion she had of him. Besides! Mean weren't supposed to like men; that was just… that was just…

Involuntarily, Shizuo thought of being with Izaya in those few brief moments after they had fallen onto each other. An almost embarrassingly giddy feeling shook him.

At that moment, it hadn't felt all that wrong…

_OH GODAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? _Why was he thinking? Shizuo mentally berated himself for letting his new found realizations surface. Thankfully, however, he had reached his home. A refuge at last. Not he could beat the crap out his pillows and scream bloody murder in peace.

Or so he had hoped.

Shizuo threw his keys down on the countertop, loosening his tie and slipping off his shades. He made moves to recline in his couch but froze.

Two pairs of crimson eyes watched him coolly. A stony silence fell over the room. Shizuo clenched and unclenched his teeth to suppress the anger and frustration that came with his embarrassment. Izaya merely raised an eyebrow, doing his best ( in other words, his worst ) to keep a light, coy smile off his face. An almost telepathic conversation flew between them in the silence.

_The hell?_

_ Mmm, sexy~_

_What the fuck are you doing in my house, flea?_

_Wow, Shizu-chan, just how much do you work out?_

_Answer the question. _

_Awww, but I'd love to know how many times a week you get all sweaty and pumped._

_I'm gonna get a fuckin' restraining order on you; HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?_

_ You're so mean. _

_ …._

_ The window—happy?_

_ No, I'm pretty sure that's BREAKING AND ENTERING you goddamn retard._

_ If you say so Shizu-chan~_

But of course, that was not a real conversation, and thus could be interpreted in a totally different way. Perhaps they talked of dictators with marshmallow obsessions and vendetta's against certain pineapple haired Mafioso's, however unlikely.

Both men opened their mouths to speak, but Izaya was quicker to elicit words, "We need to talk Shizu-chan. Now."

Shizuo blinked in surprise. The flea wanted to talk? Shizuo could take many courses of action here, including throwing the goddamn flea out of his fucking window, but he decided that a civilized talk would do more to solve his problems.

"Okay…" Shizuo answered quietly, "I'm listening."

Izaya hesitantly got up, a bit taken aback by the subdued sound of Shizuo's voice. "Well, Shizu-chan," he started, keeping on as good a game face as possible, "I don't think that I'm quite satisfied with the way we left each other this evening."

Shizuo gulped unconsciously, remembering the warm feel of the information broker's lips on his.

"I feel the same," he replied gruffly into the short silence. What was the flea planning exactly?

Izaya stepped closer—too close. He looked quite unaffected, but even Shizuo knew better. Slowly, Izaya closed the gap between them, kissing Shizuo lightly as first, but increasing intensity at a careful pace every second Shizuo didn't fight him. Somehow, between the overwhelming beatings of his heart and the mess his mind was in at the end of this long day, Shizuo melted into the contact and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, absentmindedly pulling him ever closer. The raven haired man responded equally, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. The both of them clumsily entered the others' mouth, tongues mingling and poring over teeth and soft cavern. It wasn't long before neither had any breath left to spare.

Izaya disconnected unwillingly, forcefully cursing his need for a constant supply of air, lips glistening. They burned, and were beginning to feel a bit more plump than they should. Shizuo's red face took on a sudden peace. He couldn't deny it anymore, could he? As weird as it sounded, having Izaya so close, being connected with him in this way gave him an almost secret pleasure, like nothing before had. Looking abashed, the Izaya's crimson gaze retreated elsewhere.

"I guess—"

"Shizu-chan is—"

They both stopped, eyes meeting again, afraid to cut the other off. Backing away slightly, Izaya bit his lips.

"Our questions have been answered, haven't they?" he asked quietly. The look on his face actually looked _sad, sincere._ It pulled on Shizuo's heartstrings.

"All except one…" The blond pointed out, making the raven hair across from him wonder aloud.

"What do you mean, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo awkwardly closed the gap between them once again. "Can I have more of Izaya's kisses?" Shizuo whispered, turning deep red and clumsily kissing Izaya's forehead.

Izaya's eyes widened before a smile settled onto his features. "Shizu-chan is horrible at seducing people, what with his tiny protozoan brain," Izaya started, eyes devilish. Shizuo grit his teeth, eye twitching.

"But," the informant continued in a quiet whisper, drawing the blond's attention back immediately, "I'm equally at fault for falling for them…" he cut off, leaning forward and kissing Shizuo gently. The two stood locked in the intimate embrace until neither could hold their breath. Panting and red, they shared an awkward silence.

"Yes," Izaya said suddenly. Shizuo grunted stupidly in confusion.

"Shizu-chan can have more of Izaya's kissed," the raven haired male clarified.

Shizuo smiled, "I hope you don't expect me to stop there." Izaya laughed.

"Of course I don't Shizu-chan," he pet the blond's head, "But I'm more than willing to try anything you want~"

Hit by a wave of sudden embarrassment, Shizuo squirmed in place. Izaya merely smirked devilishly as he pushed Shizuo onto his kitchen counter.

"We're going to be quite a pair," he whispered huskily.

That voice invaded Shizuo's mind at a startling pace as their lips connected for the fourth time that day. At this point, he was throwing caution to the wind. Whatever lay between them, whether love or lust, it felt damn good.

Between lip locks, Shizuo was able to say two things: "Bed; now." He pushed Izaya from on top of him, and pulled him along from the kitchen and into the bedroom. Shizuo pushed Izaya onto the bed a bit roughly, red in the face and overcome with prospect of sex. Shizuo climbed on top of Izaya, straddling his hips. Already, Shizuo could feel hardness—friction—that made his body tremble. They kissed passionately as he peeled off their shirts, lips crashing time after time, barely sparing more than a couple of seconds to breathe when they had to. Slowly, and almost instinctively, Shizuo's lips traveled down to Izaya's neck, lining his collarbone, and down towards the navel. An expanse to creamy pale skin was available to him, a truly exhilarating realization. Feather-light kisses worked in time with the way Shizuo grasped and twisted Izaya's pert, pink nipples.

"Nngh~" the informant moaned, much to the blond's pleasure. It goaded him to suckle on the one he was neglecting to tease, nibbling on the easily hardened flesh. The low rumbles produced in Izaya's chest were unlike any Shizuo had ever heard—they were absolutely, undoubtedly _sexy_.

Izaya's lust drunken voice momentarily stopped him. The male was bright red, panting, eyes at half-mast, and looking like he was about to burst already.

"Shizu-chan… Stop being mean! Hah… I-I _hate_ being teased…" He opened his eyes a little wider and gave Shizuo an earnest—if not embarrassed, or even goddamn _innocent_—face, "Ple-please fuck me, Shizu-chan… _Hard_."

Shizuo's face was blank at first as he processed the statement. Then, suddenly, everything aligned. Shizuo hurried to remove Izaya's pants and underwear, as well as his own, and was not to see both fully aroused, and beaded with salty pre-cum. For some reason, an unexplainable glee filled him at the sight; but waster time he did not in pulling Izaya's legs up to reveal a perfect entranceway.

"Suck," Shizuo breathlessly commanded, voice gruff. He watched as Izaya shamelessly—greedily—took three of Shizuo's pale fingers into his mouth and lubricated them in his own saliva. The blond removed them when sufficiently wet and placed them in one by one into Izaya's ass.

"Ahh!" the raven haired male cried, face contorting in mixtures of pain and pleasure as the triplet of fingers wriggled inside and created a looser path. They scissored at the hot walls, expanding them so that in the end Shizuo wouldn't end up ripping Izaya in two.

"Izaya is eating me whole," Shizuo remarked smugly, finally retracting his fingers. Izaya looked dutifully unperturbed, if not oblivious. "Ready?" Shizuo asked him, more loudly this time, hoping not to miss Izaya's attention and hurt him. To a good amount of his relief, Izaya gave a slight nod.

Confident, Shizuo slowly thrust his erect member into Izaya's willing ass, enjoying the cute whimper that the information broker under him was making. Then, to give Izaya time to adjust, Shizuo remained stock-still.

"Go!" Izaya panted desperately, losing patience with the paranoid Shizuo, his taut need screaming at him to be attended to. If anyone had asked him what he'd be doing with Heiwajima Shizuo yesterday, twenty four hours in the future, it would definitely not have been "telling him to begin shoving his cock into my butt to satisfy my sexual pleasures." Hopefully, this much was already obvious.

Meanwhile, Shizuo was beginning to find a rhythm; pounding his member repeatedly into Izaya, their skin making low slapping noises against each other as Shizuo looked for the spot that got the most response from the lowly moaning Izaya. It wasn't that hard it seem, because a couple of minutes later: "NNNGAAAHHHAAAH!"

Izaya could see nothing but stars as Shizuo pounded his prostate with unbelievable force. The slowly building knot that had been building in his stomach gave way and he came violently, snagging his face and the clean bed sheets underneath himself. A few thrusts after, Shizuo joined in, not taking time to warn Izaya, immediately coming inside of him.

Exhausted and panting, Shizuo fell on top of Izaya. The raven wrapped him arms weakly around his barten-san, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I told you we'd be quite the pair…"

Shizuo grunted incoherently in response, simply tugging Izaya's body closer to him. Within seconds it seemed, the blond was asleep, cheeks rosy and expression completely at peace.

"'Night, Shizu-chan," Izaya muttered, following said new-found lover into the depths of unconsciousness.

And to think this all started with one measly rock on the pavement.

* * *

So, how was it? REVIEW!

I am also in the process of publishing a 1827 smutfic if any Reborn!fans are reading this. It is, in fact, another giftfic, lol


End file.
